


The Escape

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Grief, Incest, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Pre-Uncharted 4, Short, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nathan was dreaming...





	The Escape

It was 1:27 A.M. and Nathan was gripping his sheets whilst cold sweat dotted his skin. But he didn't know it. Nathan was someplace far away that he'd been many times before.

The prison was endless. A castle of interminable grey hallways lined with shifting walls and barbed wire fences. The sun was suffocated by heavy clouds and Nathan slipped in puddles while he ran.

Sam kept blurring in and out of focus. He was so close yet such a distant memory. Nathan kept reaching out for his brother but would only get so far as to brush the end of Sam's shirt with the tips of his fingers.

Inevitably they came to the end of the line. Nathan found himself ahead of Sam until he turned around to catch his brother's hand after he leapt across the gap in the rooftops to close the distance between them.

Then Sam was shot three times in the back.

Anything could have happened at that point. In this instance Sam coughed up blood and looked at Nathan with that indescribable expression. The last time Nathan was here Sam coughed up black smoke and then disappeared into a plume of flames. It didn't have to make sense.

Nathan pulled his brother close, already feeling Sam's grip weaken, and kissed his wet lips. He tasted copper and cigarettes before Sam slipped out of his arms and fell lifelessly through the roof below them. Nathan wasn't surprised. A faceless person next to him shook his arm and spoke meaningless words until they seemed to give up and scramble away.

Nathan stood up and took a few shaky steps back. He closed his eyes, breathed deep, and dove off of the rooftops to join his brother.

He was plunged into warm water instead of metal. He floated motionless under the surface, rocked gently by waves of an unknown ocean.

Nathan was washed up on the shore. He couldn't move, or breathe, or blink his eyes as he stared at the sun. Someone eclipsed said sun with their head as they peered down at him. Was that...Sully?

All of sudden Nathan was awake in his bed gasping. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. Elena wasn't in bed. Perhaps she went to the bathroom, or to get a glass of water. It was probably for the best. Had she been shaken out of her own sleep by Nathan waking from his nightmare she might have tried to get him to open up about it. 

Nathan rolled on his side and buried himself in the blankets just as he would bury this dream once more.


End file.
